Estrella invisible
by Nana Walker
Summary: Cuando Tomoya y Nagisa despertaron, no la recordaban. No podían verla aunque Fuuko seguía ahí. Drabble único.


_**Estrella invisible**_

Disclaimer: Clannad y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kei Visual Arts y demás peña involucrada en tan lindo trabajo.

Fuuko no quería quedarse dormida, ya que presentía que nada sería igual después de que cerrará los ojos. Sin embargo, su cabeza se mandaba por sí misma, en contra de sus deseos, moviéndose una y otra vez hacia el lado de Nagisa-san. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaban las pequeñas velitas pero, por sobre todo, aquel cálido sentimiento que transmitían tanto Okasaki-san como Nagisa-san, que la confortaban y le llenaban su solitario corazón. El gorrito, al chocar contra la pared en la que se estaba apoyando, le molestaba un poco, sin embargo, aún así, no se lo sacaría por nada del mundo. Si lo llevaba puesto, ¡sería la mejor de Japón!

Una cabeceada más y no supo del mundo. Se había quedado dormida.

Los miró, de pie frente a ellos, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas del colegio. Nagisa-san y Okasaki-san realmente se veían bien juntos. Parecían felices. Fuuko sostenía la única estrella de mar que había traído consigo al colegio, con las manos temblorosas, esperando que sus dos amigos despertasen de aquel interminable letargo.

El peli azul fue el primero en abrir los ojos, con pereza, mientras barría con su vista los alrededores, como si se cerciorara del lugar donde se encontraba. Luego miró a su compañera e, impresionado, no pudo evitar exclamar debido a la sorpresa. Al darse cuenta de esto, Fuuko, no pudo evitar ponerse triste. Casi al instante despertó Nagisa-san, tan extrañada como Okasaki-san de encontrarse en el salón del club, ya que ninguno comprendía que hacían ahí. Fuuko se dio cuenta. Ellos la habían olvidado. Temerosa, con sus manos temblando, se acercó a la pareja y, casi gritando, extendió la pequeña estrella de madera, conservando una nimia gota de esperanza.

- ¡Si te parece bien, toma esto!- le ofreció a Tomoya, mientras apretaba los ojos, con la cabeza baja y las manos extendidas al frente.

- ¿Pasamos la noche en la escuela?- le pregunto el peli azul a Nagisa, ignorando olímpicamente a la joven infantil, aproximándose a los escritorios del salón del club.

Fuuko abrió los ojos impactada y dolida. Okasaki-san no la recordaba. No la veía. Dirigió su vista hacia Nagisa-san, esperando que ella la llamase, con su suave voz: "Fuu-chan", dedicándole una delicada y tímida sonrisa. Pero la castaña también la había olvidado. Fuuko era una adulta. Muchas personas la habían olvidado, inclusive su hermana, quien nunca había podido verla. Las personas adultas no lloran. Tomoya y Nagisa se dirigieron, un poco atontados hacia la salida de la sala, ya que Nagisa estaba preocupada por no haber avisado en casa que se quedaría a dormir afuera. Sonó un leve portazo seguido de algunos pasos que se perdieron en el camino, para que luego el silencio se extendiese como un oscuro y pesado manto en el colegio.

La peli verdoso se quedo estancada ahí, incapaz de moverse. Sus labios se entreabrieron, mientras aún miraba al suelo, atrayendo la pequeña estrella de mar hacia su pecho. Ella quería ir con ellos, pero no era capaz de, ni siquiera, mover los dedos de sus pies. "Las personas que más quería le habían olvidado", pensó con amargura, tratando de asimilar rápidamente eso. Sus pequeños dedos temblaron. Se había quedado sola de nuevo. Sin ningún amigo o amiga que estuviese ahí. Ella era una adulta. Ya le había pasado otras veces, ¿por qué ahora le dolía tanto?

Sus rosados labios temblaron ligeramente, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos con dolorosas lágrimas. ¡Ella no tenía que llorar! Era una adulta. Trato de tragar saliva para mitigar la pena, pero le fue imposible. El entrecejo se le frunció un poco, mientras el alma se le escapaba por la boca, quebrándole el corazón, como hielo aventado al suelo y, sin poder aguantar más, se puso a llorar como una bebe.

Fin Drabble Estrella invisible

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Holas gente~! Aquí Nana con su segundo drabble de este lindo anime n-n (la que se autopromociona implícitamente xD). Estaba desvariando el otro día y no pude evitar fijarme en que no hay fics (por lo menos en español) dedicados a Fuuko. Vamos... Fuuko es genial! Por lo que decidí escribir esto, basado en el capítulo 9 del anime. Espero que no haya quedado tan malo ;-;

En fin, creo que eso sería…

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata* (además de que son el alimento para la mediocre escritora de este fic :3)

Bye bye, cuídense mucho *3* y que la última profeta de la estrella de mar los cuide y los proteja ahora y siempre :B


End file.
